percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireworks
Fireworks What would you do if you can make a parallel world where you end up not having any regrets? Would you take the risk and let yourself be happy in alternate world or will you just drown yourself with sorrow, knowing that you will never be happy no matter what world you live in? Standing on top of a hill, I watch as the sun slowly sets. I have seen these scenery a thousand times, but even until now, I still appreciate the beauty it holds. It has been ten years since the last time I come here with a companion. I still remember it like it happened yesterday. I wonder, if I have done things differently would he be standing here next to me looking at the same sky? - The fireworks set off in the a loud bang. As my friends and I were admiring the different colors that were being displayed in the sky, other couples were taking the chance of finally being able to kiss in public. When my neck started to hurt, I turned to look around me, all around me there were different types of groups, couples who held hands tightly, friends who pointed excitedly at the sky, but the one that caught my interest was a boy sitting on the grass with his back leaning on the tree. Unlike other people who were watching the display, he was crying. I have never seen his face before, nor does he looks familiar. I begin to wonder whether he was a camper, or just an occasional demigod who happened to pass by. I couldn't stop starring at him, I wanted to memorize all of his features. I want to burn his black hair inside my head. I wonder whether I was captivated at first sight. "Taylor! Taylor!" I was forced to turn around as two hands grabbed my shoulder and turned my upper body to the other direction. I was surprised and only managed to answer, "Huh?" "I said, we should go eat some barbecue while others are still distracted. There's a high chance that they'll run out of barbecue if we wait till the display is over. So are you coming or not?" I wasn't really in the mood for barbecue, but I decided that if I stay here any longer, other people would think I'm so kind of creepy stalker that loves to look at their victim for hours. The night ended without much excitement. When we went back to our spot, he was no longer there. My friends decided to go to the beach and swim for a while, but other than that the evening was uneventful. I was disappointed with how the evening went. It was my last day in camp and I expected it to be extra special, but I guess not everything you want turns out to be perfect. - Do you regret it? Leaving Camp? No. I regret what I did after. - One of the main reasons why I left camp is to focus on my junior year in High School. Ever since I learned that I was a demigod, I have been constantly wishing to leave this nightmare and wake up as a normal girl. I never dreamt of being a hero or running for my life every single day.No. Ever since I was a child, I have wished to enter CalTech, finish my masters and work at CERN. It's funny, isn't it? A child of Demos wants to be a world renown scientist. My siblings laughed at my dream as well, but I'm sure as hell won't give up. "Taylor, you should at least wake them up, " my mother said as she open the door of the taxi. I smiled, "No need, I already said my goodbyes last night and besides the Taxi driver would get angry." WIP (I'm stuck help me.) Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:Romance